dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Timespace Tournament
The |Jikū Ichi Budō-kai}} is a tournament to determine the strongest in time and space inside a massive Timespace Rift created by Shenron after a wish was made to create such a tournament by the martial artist Tekka and their Saiyan rival Pinich which occurs in Dragon Ball Fusions. Overview Background The Timespace tournament was born out of Tekka and Pinich's wish to compete in a tournament to determine the strongest in time and space. However due to the nature of the wish, Shenron was forced to create a massive Timespace Rift connecting various locations and timelines to allow the tournament to take place without altering the official history. As Time Rifts such as the Timespace Rift exist outside the official history and its massive size granting greater stability, the Tournament could take place safely and allow various fighters from different eras and timelines to participate. Though they at first assume the wish failed, Tekka and Pinich are soon sucked into the Rift where they meet Bulma at the Capsule Corporation in West City which has become part of the Rift's Area 1F, along with Mount Paozu and the portion of the Sacred Land of Korin where the base of Korin Tower which connects several Areas of the rift. Bulma explains that it took awhile for the Timespace Rift's new inhabitants such as herself, her family, and the rest of the Dragon Team to agree on the Tournament setting and rules. Ultimately it was decided that the Tournament would be team-based like the Tournament of Destroyers though each team would consist of Five person teams. Bulma gives a robot assistant she created called Ziku to help them navigate while Pinich decides to go exploring in order to train himself. Bulma suggests Tekka look for Goten and Trunks as they are currently looking for teammates. With Ziku's help, Tekka finds Trunks and Goten after they save Tekka from Nappa and Raditz. Returning to Bulma after having no luck finding more fighters to recruit. Bulma, Tekka, Trunks, and Goten are informed by Ziku that Goku's ki signature is nearby. However Tekka and the boys don't find him causing Ziku to reveal he's in another timespace dimension loosely connected to the rift. Ziku teaches Tekka how to use Burst Ki to open up a Time Hole to allow Goku to enter the rift. However they discover the Goku that Ziku detected was Kid Goku from the period he when he was training under Kami. After explaining the situation, Kid Goku excited by the prospect of participating in such a tournament decides to join Tekka's Team. After paying a visit to Bulma, the team eventually decide to explore the rift to find a fifth teammate. After dealing with Raditz and Nappa's fusion Natz, they are directed to climb Korin's Tower to travel to Area 2F. Unfortunately the climb is rough on the team, forcing them to rest on King Kai's Planet. After meeting King Kai he provides them with food and after teaching them about Energy collection tells them to travel to Satan City to dispel the barrier around it with the collected Energy. They enter Satan City and discover none of the fighters gathered their are interested in joining them. Fortunately Ziku detects another power level coming from a different dimension like with Kid Goku. However this time Pan from the GT Era comes through the time hole accidentally kicking Kid Trunks as she exits and briefly mistakes both Kid Goku and Goten for her grandfather GT Goku. However eventually they explain what happen to her while Pan introduces herself as Gohan and Videl's daughter Pan of the GT Era. They tell her about the tournament and Pan agrees to join them so she can keep an eye on Kid Goku and Kid Trunks in order to keep them out of trouble. With their team of five complete they begin their epic journey to reach the tournament arena where the tournament will take place. However this forces them to confront various villains and other fighters brought into the Timespace Rift, learning various forms of fusion invented in the Timespace Rift, to help their team take on serious threats like Frieza, Cell, and Broly while also receiving training from various teachers such as Ginyu Force, King Kai, Master Roshi, Adult Goku, Bulma, and Korin. Meanwhile they learn that Vegeta has taken on Pinich as his student to teach the young Saiyan to awaken his Super Saiyan form. Category:Stubs Category:Video game levels Category:Tournaments Category:Wars Category:Events